Dr. Animo
Dr. Animo (later known as the D'Void in Alien Force), is one of Ben Tennyson's enemies, a mad scientist obsessed with performing genetic experiments on animals. He was first introduced in "Washington B.C.", and became one of the most recurring villains in the original series. History Doctor Aloysius Animo was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him a very prestigious award called the Verities Award. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to Dr. Kelly. This drove him mad, and he dropped off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. Because he locked himself indoors for five years, his skin and formerly brown hair turned pale from overwork and lack of exposure to the sun. Prior to his first appearance in "Washington B.C." Animo watched a TV report showing Ben Tennyson as Diamondhead saving a camp from a giant robot (a scene from the first episode of the show, "And Then There Were 10"). This inspired him, and led him to look for a way to create his own monsters. Animo eventually appeared in "Washington B.C.", where he create a device named the Transmodulator which gave him the ability to mutate animals into giant, mutated versions of themselves. He then was able to upgrade it so it could reanimate dead cells, literally bringing dead animals (including a Mammoth and a Tyrannosaurus) back to life. Using his new army of animals, he intended to kill Kelly and get the award he had lost, but Ben eventually destroyed his Transmodulator, reversing its effects. Dr. Animo was then arrested. He appeared again in the episode "Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray", where he created a much larger version of the Transmodulator using the broken-off faceplate of the Omnitrix. This version mutated living creatures with alien DNA, creating odd mixtures of alien and terrestrial creatures, such as a "Heatbat". Before he could complete his plans to use a satellite to shoot the ray all over the world, Ben stopped him with Gwen Tennyson's help. Since his mutants were never shown being cured, it is possible that they are still around. For some reason, his trademark giant frog is also present, though he may have simply re-mutated it sometime after his original defeat. In "Divided We Stand", he escaped what seems to be Alcatraz Island on a mutant seagull and captured one of Ben's latest forms clone; Ditto to access the DNA stored in his Omnitrix. Using this DNA, he created an army of self-replicating Lepidopterran mutants, but they were destroyed and he was captured again. Afterward, Max Tennyson deleted all of his computer files, preventing him from using any more Omnitrix DNA in his experiments if he escaped again. During "Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2", Animo was part of the Negative 10, a team assembled by Driscoll to defeat the Tennysons. He also makes a brief appearance at the end of "Goodbye and Good Riddance", wearing an ape-like exo-suit, and leading a group of animal mutants towards Madison Elementary School. Animo briefly appeared at the beginning of "Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, where he captured Max and Gwen and created a dangerous bomb. Though he escape, Ben destroyed the bomb, unintentionally causing the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode to be activated. Protector of Earth : ''See also: Ben 10: Protector of Earth Animo appears in the Ben 10 video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth as the main villain of the South East. He battles in a robotic gorilla suit. He kidnaps Gwen Tennyson at the South East. After Ben Tennyson defeats Clancy, Animo's agent, he learns Animo and Gwen are at the Oil Refinery. When at the Oil Refinery, it is revealed that Animo has tied Gwen up to lure Ben into a trap. Ben fights Animo and saves Gwen. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Dr Animo has the ability to telepathically control animals. This includes ordinary animals, but also his mutant monsters and even aliens, as he was able to take control of the Null Guardians. According to the enhanced version of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, he learned this ability from one of Ben Tennyson's other enemies, Clancy, who could control insects and other arthropods by the same way. He controlled his animals before meeting Clancy with the use of his inventions. In addition to this power, Animo is a genius and brilliant scientist, skilled in both machines and genetic experiments, who usually uses his knowledge to give him additional powers. In the original series, he usually relied on armies of animals mutants to fight for him. Paraphernalia Alternate Animo's D'Void : Main article: D'Void Future Animo In Ben 10,000, Animo is still alive, though his head is the only part of him that remains. However, it controls a unique apparatus that allows him to attach himself onto animals specially reformatted with a device (in this case, an albino gorilla) and control them. He was the one responsible for creating Exo-Skull and reviving Vilgax. He is defeated by both Gwen and her future self, Gwendolyn Tennyson, as well as a cybernetically-enhanced Grandpa Max. Gallery Trivia Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Null Void Captives Category:Negative 10 Category:Image Needed Category:Ben 10 Characters